A Rapidly Changing Future
by Mystical Dreamer
Summary: This is the story of Lily and James- what could have been. What happened if they hadnt used Peter. What happened if something, just one thing changed everything.
1. A detention and a water dragon

Prologue

A/N- Hey everyone. I've decided to start a MWPP fic! Yeah! Anyway, this isn't going to be your ordinary Lily and James fall in love, have Harry and sadly they are killed.. Instead something happens that changes everything completely… 

# Us and them

And after all were only ordinary men

Me, and you

God only knows, it's not what we would choose, to do

Forward he cried from the rear and the front rank died

And the General sat and the lines on the map

Moved from side to side

Black and blue

And who knows which is which and who is who

Up and down

And in the end it's only round and round

Haven't you hears it's a battle of words

The poster bearer cried

Listen son, said the man with the gun

There's room for you inside

Down and out

It cant be helped but there's a lot of it about

With, without

And who'll deny it's what the fighting's all about

Out of the way it's a busy day

I've got things on my mind

For want of the price of tea and a slice

The old man died

-Pink Floyd

"Us and Them"

Setting: Hogwarts, 1979

Dear Diary,

Today James and Sirius got detentions for setting off dung bombs in McGonagalls desk. Serves them right I guess but it was still very funny. Will they ever learn? I hope they don't or this school would become very boring! Their detentions are set for tonight which means I cant talk with James tonight. Not that it matters to me…it's just a tradition I guess. Since our second year we have talked after our homework was done…oh well. I have to finish that potions essay. I'll talk to you later.

Love forever,

Lily

Lily Boron set the book down and brushed her long dark red hair out of her eyes. She didn't really feel like finishing her potions essay. Her sixth year was almost over and no one seemed to feel like doing homework. Instead she picked up her sketch book and started off where she had left off on her picture of her parents. Their death still hurt her even though it had been almost three years ago. Three years since Dumbledore had told her about Voldemort breaking in and killing them. For no reason…

"Lily" someone said. Startled she looked over to the doorway. Her best friend Abby Peterson stood in the doorway. She tried to pull back her long, almost black curly hair as she came over to Lily. Abby had been Lily's best friend since they had met on The Hogwarts Express in their first year and the two had been near inseparable since.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come down to the common room? A few of us are going to try and sneak out to find James and Sirius in the Forbidden Forest."

"Why?"

"Because Sirius said to. Nothing better for us to do and he said it was boring in there"

"I don't think so." 

"Are you all right?" she said coming over. Lily wasn't one to miss out on fun like this.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't think I'm in the mood."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure. Oh yeah there's something I wanted to ask you"

"What?"

"Where did you and Remus disappear to after dinner?"

"Oh…that. Well you see" she said slowly coming towards her. A smile started to creep around the corners of her mouth. "Remus wanted to…talk to me."

"And?"

"He kissed me!"

"He did! Thank the almighty! Took him long enough" Lily exclaimed giving her friend a big hug. Abby and Remus had been a "Couple" for about three months now and Remus had simply been too shy to even think of kissing her. Now just when Abby was about to take matters into her own hands, this happened!

"I couldn't believe it! I don't think he can either."

"Before long we'll turn him into a party guy just like us right?"

"Right. I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet with the influence of James and Sirius".

"So am I"

"So any new advances with James?" Abby asked slyly.

"What are you talking about" Lily said but she could already feel the color going into her cheeks.

"Admit it Lily. You are in love with James"

"Never. Come on lets go"

"Where are we going?"

"To find James and Sirius!"

** * * * * * * *

"This way" Lily whispered through the dark.

"I cant see!" Abby hissed.

"Take my hand" Remus said.

"Ok…" Abby said almost shyly. Lily rolled her eyes. How did she get into this. The three of them were creeping across the law towards the Forbidden Forest. Why it was forbidden she still wasn't sure but it couldn't be that bad could it?

"Remus is that you?" Another voice said. They all looked around. There was no one.

"Up here" the voice said. They all looked up at the trees on the edge of the forest. There looking small and scare was Peter Pettigrew. He was whimpering and looking around like something was going to come out and get him at any moment.

"Peter?" Remus hissed "What are you doing?"

"S…S…Something tried to get me!" he stammered out.

"What were you doing here?"

"Well I heard people were going out to get James and Sirius so I figured I'd go out early and find them!"

"Peter!"

"Help me?"

"Do what"

"Get down!"

"Do it yourself" Lily said disgusted. He could be so weak sometimes.

"Please?"

"Oh for…" Remus muttered "Hovario!" he shouted. Instantly Peter came down slowly.

"Where's your wand?" Remus asked him as they startedinto the forest together. Peter stopped suddenly

"I dropped it."

"Why?"

"The giant spider was going after me!"

"What did you eat for dinner" Abby muttered catching up to Lily. 

"I'm not going in again" Peter said firmly. Lily sighed, exasperated.

"Do you want to get us all caught?"

"Lets just go back"

"No Peter. I want to go see what's going on. If we go back now we could get caught."

"We'll get caught going back anyway!"

"Well at least we got something out of getting in trouble." Abby said firmly and started into the forest. Everyone else followed leaving Peter alone.

"Wait!" he called desperately "Wait for me."

They ignored him making him run to catch up with them. Lately Peter had done noting but get on their nerves and right now no one wanted to be around him. They walked carefully into the forest trying to not make a sound as they went.

"James" Remus called "Sirius!"

"James" Lily chimed in. They all started to call for them.

"Maybe they all ready left" Abby said as they stopped to catch their breath.

"They couldn't have. They had to stay until one thirty. Its barely ten"

"James!" Lily called again.

"You called?"

She jumped and spun around. Behind her, James and Sirius were walking over.

"Took you guys long enough" Sirius said flashing them one of his trademark side of the mouth grins. Just that made them all relax. 

"Works every time" she heard him mutter.

"So why did you want us to come?" Remus asked.

"What else is there for us to do?" James shrugged

"Aren't you supposed to be being punished?" Abby asked.

"Hagrid just said he would take us in here because he felt bad for us. He thought what we did was funny so he let us go off while he did God knows what." Sirius said.

"So what are we going to do?" Peter asked who seemed to be somewhat back to normal. Or at least as normal as Peter got.

"We found something to do" James said mischievously."Come on"

They followed him out of the small clearing where they had been standing.

"Lily" James said suddenly "Did you know your eyes glowed?"

"What?" she asked "What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes kind of glow in the dark" he said quietly. Everyone else was were lagging behind them and they were alone in the dark. He put a hand to her cheek near her bright green eyes "Like a cat"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said.

"It was meant as one" he said gently. Lily didn't know what to think. James was her friend but…he seemed like he wanted more. Just like she did.

"Wait up!" Peter called from behind. Like her face had been on fire James drew back his hand hastily and tried to look as though nothing had happened as the rest of them came up the hill they were climbing.

"How far is this anyway?" Abby grumbled.

"Just ahead" Sirius said running up to James. Lily fell back suddenly, feeling out of place.

"What happened?" she heard him whisper to James.

"Nothing" was all James muttered walking faster. Lily's head was spinning. Nothing? Nothing at all? That had to be something!

She shook her thoughts of James out of her head as they started down the hill they had just went up. All of a sudden her breath caught. In front of them was a small pond that had the moonlight bouncing off of it perfectly and the top calm.

"What is this?" she gasped.

"Something we found earlier" James said from behind her "I wonder why we cant go here…"

"There must be something" Peter said worriedly.

"Oh come off it Peter!" Sirius said giving him a hard pat on the back "Live a little"

"I'm living, I'm living" he muttered "Now what?"

"Go for a swim?" Abby said with a laugh. Sirius started to smile a bit.

"No" Abby said quickly "I was just kidding, no Sirius don't give me that look, its not a good idea!"

"Great Abby" Remus muttered "Now you have him going"

"Lets go!" Sirius said pulling off his shirt and shoes. They watched as he jumped in madly, making a big splash. They looked at each other tentatively. Should they?

"I'm going" James said finally.

"Me too" Remus said.They followed Sirius into the water.

"Come on Peter it's great in here!" Remus yelled.

"You guys are just going to get in trouble" he yelled back. Peter was sitting far from the water scowling at them.

"What's his problem?" Abby muttered. Lily shrugged and looked at the boys in the water. It did look like fun…

"We should go in" she said to Abby.

"Wearing what?"

"Were both wearing Muggle clothes" she pointed out looking at their shorts and tank tops "And it is really hot…"

"It is…". The both looked at each other and in unison took off their sandals. Sirius saw them coming down.

"Yeah! We got them to come in!"

"Your coming in Abby?" Remus called. She nodded nervously and put a toe in. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

She made it in up to her waist then stuck her head under and came up.

"Come on in Lily, It's perfect. Nothing on the bottom but sand."

"Are you sure". Suddenly she had lost her nerve.

"Just jump in Lily" James urged her.

"Ye-" Remus started but that was the last the heard. All of a sudden he was under the water.

"Remus" Abby cried moving towards where he had been. There was no answer.

"Damn" Sirius muttered as he went under. Abby went down the James.

"Get in here Peter!" Lily yelled to Peter before following them all under. Under the surface the water was clear and she could see her friends figures ahead of her. She could also see what looked like a dragon swimming beside them and James and Sirius trying to fight it off. She went up for air and back down.

All of a sudden she heard something move behind her and she spun around ready to attack. When she saw what it was she almost screamed. Then with a thump everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"I cant believe this happened" a voice said over her. Lily tried to open her eyes but she coundn't. All the muscles in her body ached

"I feel terrible" someone else said. She would have sworn it was Sirius. Was she dead? Somewhere else, someone was sniffling.

"Is she going to die?"

"I don't think so children" said a voice that sounded remarkably like McGonagall.

"I think she's waking up" someone said. Lily opened her eyes slowly. It hurt to even do that. When she tried to look around, everything was blurry.

"Lily" Abby whispered "Are you awake?"

"Abby?" she muttered trying to face her "Is that you?"

"Its me. Are you all right?"

"No I'm not. What happened?"

"The other water dragon got to you before anyone saw it was there. Turns out the whole pond is filled with them". Lily could see the red around her friends eyes. She had been the one crying.

"Is Remus all right?"

"I'm fine" he said from the other side. Her eyes were starting to focus now and she could make out the faces of the people around her.

"And James and Sirius?"

"Right here" one of them said. She thought it was Sirius.

"How do you feel?" James asked softly.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I feel like I've been to hell and back"

Sirius snickered and she could see James shaking his head.

"All right everyone out!" the new nurse Madame Pomfrey said coming over. "Oh! Miss Boron your awake!"

"I am" she muttered. "Do they all have to leave?"

"One person." She said firmly "Everyone else out!"

"Bye Lily" Sirius and Remus muttered. 

"I'll go" Abby said "I'm tired anyway" 

She leaned in to Lily and whispered in her ear.

"You owe me. Make me proud my friend and your debt is gone!"

Lily knew what she was saying. By now her vision had cleared and her head ache had started to ease up. She sat up a little and Madame Pomfrey passed her something to drink. It tasted terrible.

"So what does it feel like to be attacked by a water dragon?" James asked sitting next to her bed. Lily fingered her hair. It was almost dry. It must be late.

"It feels like being hit by a truck." She told him.

"A truck? Oh yes a truck!" he said. Lily had forgotten about his lack of Muggle knowledge.

"Who pulled me up?" she asked him. She could barely understand what had happened.

"I did. Sirius grabbed Remus and I went over to get you. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Remus wasn't hurt?"

"Nah, just got the wind knocked out of him for a second. We were more worried about you."

"What time is it?"

"Umm…three o'clock in the morning."

"Three! I've been asleep for hours!"

"That's why we were all so scared." He looked around and saw Madame Pomfrey looking at him " I better go"

"Ok. Thank you James."

"Any time Lily, any time". He looked nervous for a second as he stood there.

"James? You all right?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to give you this" he said. Without any warning he leaned down quickly and gave Lily a soft kiss. "I'll see you later" he whispered.

"Good bye" Lily said quietly. He left leaving her in awe. James…liked her!

·* * * * * * * * *

A/N- Oh wasn't that adorable! I know this had almost no plot what so ever but all it was meant to be was a introduction to an up coming L/J fic. So if I get…16 lets say ,reviews or more…you got a series! I really want to do this so PLEASE review. I have great plans for this fic, great plans. See ya!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for Abby and the plot. Everything (and everyone) else belongs to the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling.


	2. Via owl

Part two

Part two

Summer letters

Dear James,

It's Lily again! How are you? I received your birthday package (the chocolate frogs were great as all ways!). Thank you so much! Tomorrow I am leaving for Abby's house- Thank God! Petunia is just horrible. Her and her new husband Vernon just love to treat me like an outsider. Its actually nice as I don't have to ever talk to them!

I've spoken with Sirius and Remus a few times. I never got a reply from Peter's letter, have you spoken to him? I hope everything is all right…. Well anyway I have to go. I'll talk to you later!

Love,

Lily

Dear Lily,

I'm glad you got my package. Old Hermus isn't really up to journeys like that. I'm sure he made it just for you…Anyway I have heard from Peter a few times. He said he was in Paris, having a great time. He also says he got a girlfriend! Her name was Monique I think.

I'm glad your going to Abby's house. Write to me and we can all get together. Have you gotten a letter from Hogwarts? No one has yet and it's getting a little late. I wonder what's going on. There's a rumour going around saying we have a transfer student from Transylvania. That would be…interesting I guess. I'll talk to you later!

-James

Dear Remus,

!Hola! It's Abby! I just got back from Spain; I guess I picked something up. How have you been? I miss you a lot. We gotta get together sometime. Lily came this morning. I'm really glad she did. Not just because I missed her but because she was stuck with her sister. I really feel bad for her in that aspect.

Still no word from Hogwarts? Not that I'm really eager to go back but I want to know who is Head Boy and Girl, don't you? My bets are on Lily and…well I don't really know who. It had to have been a tough choice.

Today in Diagon Alley I over heard Lucius Malfoy (ugh) saying something about a transfer student. Have you heard anything about that? I think that would be so awesome. We need some new people around here. Well I better go. Talk to you later!

Love,

Abby

Dear Abby,

Welcome back! I know absolutely no Spanish or I would say something Spanish there. Ok first of all, yes I have heard about the exchange student. Promise not to tell anyone? Good (I trust you), I know it's the truth. There really is one coming! She's a seventh year girl from Spain but why she's coming, I don't know. Some people have been saying Transylvania like Lucius but my Dad told me all about it and he's one of the people who set it up. You can tell Lily that if you like. I've all ready told James and Sirius. I told Peter too but he didn't write back…

How is your holiday going? I hope it's well. I haven't done too much. Pretty much all I've done is see my friends and lay around all day. We all have to make plans to get together. Life's too boring without James and Sirius! I'll talk to you later.

-Remus

Dear Prongs,

Have you heard from Wormtail? I sent him a Howler but still got no answer. Moony hasn't either. I know he has a girlfriend now but does he have o time for us anymore? Well were all making plans to meet at The Leaky Cauldron on Saturday at two o'clock. Can you make it? Hope you can. See ya!

-Padfoot

p.s. If you get your letter before then bring it with you and don't openit. Ok? Good!

James closed the letter from Sirius happily. He could finally see Lily. Quickly he grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and wrote…

Dear Lily,

I can't wait to see you on Saturday…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and the exchange student. Oh and Peter's girlfriend Monique!


	3. Pranksters paradise

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Come in here dear boy have a cigar

You're gonna go far, fly high

You're nerve gonna die,

You're gonna make it if you try

They're gonna love you

Well I've always had a deep respect

And I mean that most sincerely

The band is just fantastic

The band is just fantastic 

that is what I really think

Oh by the way which one is Pink?

And did we tell you the name of the game boy,

We call it riding the Gravy Train,

Were just knocked out

We heard about the sell out

You gotta get an album out

You owe it to the people

Were so happy we can hardly count

Everything is just green

Have you seen the chart

It's a hell of a start

It could be made into a monster

If we pull together as a team

And did we tell you the name of the game boy,

We call it riding the Gravy Train.

-Pink Floyd, Have a Cigar (whoa that was long!)

James sat on a bench in Diagon Alley waiting for everyone else to come. He had gotten his letter from Hogwarts the day before and he couldn't wait to open it. Something told him he was going to be Head Boy. Maybe it was the size of the envelope. Or plain old intuition. Whatever it was he hoped it was right. Peter hadn't written back to him yet. Last he heard he was still in Paris with his parents and that girlfriend of his, Monique. He couldn't wait to meet this one!

"Hello Prongs" someone said sitting next to him. He turned around and grinned. It was Remus.

"Hello there Moony! How are you?"

"Pretty good. And yourself?"

"I'm doing good! I wish everyone else would hurry up and get here though."

"Wait no longer" a familiar voice said from behind them. All of a sudden Abby swooped down and gave Remus a kiss. Right behind her stood Lily.

"Lily!" James exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Hello James" she said giving him a small peck on the cheek "How are you?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Better than before!"

"Oi! James, Lily, Remus, Abby!" another voice yelled to them. Sirius came strutting down the street. They met him in the middle and had another round of hello's and whatnot.

"Is anyone as hungry as I am?" Abby said suddenly when they had finished. They all were. They were all standing in front of The Leaky Cauldron so they went in and got seats outside.

"Look" Abby whispered in disgust while they were looking at their menu's "It's Lucius and his clones". She looked pointingly across the street. There was Lucius Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle the two brainless gits who latched onto him.

"Is that Narcissa on his arm?" Sirius whispered. Lily nodded. Sirius's face fell. In his fifth year he and Narcissa had gone out for a while. She wasn't a Slytherin but a Ravenclaw and had been very nice.

"Too bad such a nice person is going that way" Remus murmured shaking his head. Just then Lucuis saw them looking at him. He said something to his friends and they all laughed a loud obviously fake laugh. Lucuis sneered at them and mouthed something that looked distinctly like "Mudblood" towards Lily.

"What a son of a…" James started getting out of his seat but Lily put her hand on his arm.

"Ignore it. It's all he wants. Don't let him get it from you"

"Still Lily…do you think we should just let him sit there and do that?"

"No. He will be punished someday that's all I know. Somehow…"

James only raised his eyebrows and looked at Sirius who was talking.

"So did everyone get their Hogwarts letters?" he asked them. They nodded "Lets open them then!".

Slowly everyone pulled back the paper. Lily gasped. A silver shiny Head Girl badge had just fallen out onto her lap. She picked it up in awe and looked at James who was holding a nearly identical one. No one said a word. Suddenly…

"WERE HEAD BOY AND GIRL!" Lily screamed jumping up from her seat and jumping up and down. She grabbed James in a hug and continued on.

"Were going to be Head Boy and Girl, Were going to be Head Boy and Girl!" she screamed. Still jumping around she looked directly at Lucius who had heard every word and gave him a look that very clearly said "Were Head Boy and Girl- and you're not!"

Lucius gave them a death glare and walked away. His group followed, Narcissa in the back. She looked at Lily and smiled, as if to say congratulations. Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her along though. Lily stood still. It didn't seem right that a girl like Narcissa was going that way. Still it wasn't her business so she turned back to her friends.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me!" she said as she sat down.

"You deserve it Lily after all those years of hard work" Remus said "I just don't see how James got it of course."

They all laughed. Their waiter came over to take their order. It hadn't even been a minute after when Sirius leaned in towards them all.

"Look" he whispered looking across the street.

"What?" James asked.

"Look at that girl. Right there looking at the books."

They all looked over and saw her. Her hair went down at least to her waist and was straight and jet-black. She wasn't terribly thin but she wasn't very chubby either. When she turned around they all looked back at the table so she wouldn't see them looking at her but Lily caught a glimpse of her tan skin and dark eyes.

"It's the exchange student!" Sirius told them.

"How do you know?" Remus asked him.

"Who else would it be? We know most people from around here. Even if we don't know them, we've seen them. Have any of you ever seen her?"

They shook their heads. 

"Does anyone know her name?" Abby asked.

"No one seems to know a thing," James told her "My father just told me that there was an exchange student coming."

"From where?" Lily asked.

"I don't know."

"Lets find out then!" Sirius said, a glint in his eye.

"What?"

"Someone go ask her"

"Who?" Lily asked.

"How about you Lily? You're probably the most polite out of all of us. I'd most likely scare her back to where she came from".

"All right" Lily said feeling excited "I'll do it!". Lily was the most cautious out of the entire group so when an opportunity like this came up she took it.

She got out of her seat and ducked under the rope that separated the outside café from the street. The girl had been walking away so Lily hurried to catch up with her.

"Excuse me!" she called. The girl stopped and turned around, her dark hair whipping around like a sheet.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice had a definite accent.

"Hi, I'm Lily Boron. Are you by any chance the exchange student that's going to be coming to Hogwarts this year?" she blurted out starting to lose her nerve at the confused expression on the girls face.

"Yes, yes I am actually. How did you know?"

"We just thought so. When I say we, I mean myself and my friends over there" she told her pointing to their table. Sirius saw and gave a little wave. The girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lily. My name is Arina Katyrina Jesinta Molienta. Arina is just fine though!"

Lily smiled. She seemed nice enough. When Arina pushed her hair away she noticed a row of silver hoops going up her ear.

"I love your ears" she said in awe. No one in their school had more than two sets of piercing.

"Thanks. I'm rather fond of them too but my mom hates it!" she said, "She nearly blew the roof off the top of the house when my older brother took me out one day and I came back with my belly button pierced!"

"Your belly button…" Lily said, astonished.

"Yeah…  


"Well anyway I came over here to ask if you would you like to have lunch with us?" she asked Arina.

"Do the rest mind?"

"No not at all. Were a pretty friendly bunch…unlike some" she muttered thinking of Lucuis. Arina nodded.

"I think I have all ready met the unfriendly bunch. First thing they did was ask me if I was pure blood."

"Just keep your distance and you'll be fine. So do you want to sit with us?"

Arina studied Lily's face for a second before nodding. Thenshe smiled showing off a set of white perfect teeth.

"I'd love to".

"Come on then!"

Arina followed Lily back to the table.

"Everyone this is Arina…Arina…" she stumbled forgetting the girls extensive name.

"Arina Katyrina Jesinta Molienta. Arina if you don't mind" Arina cut in. 

"That's your real name?" Sirius asked

"It is. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No it's just…where are you from."

"Spain. And what is your name?"

"Sirius Black."

"And I can tell you love to live up to your name don't you?" she said smiling at him. She laughed and shook her head. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"If only you knew. Have a seat."He said indicating to the empty chair besode him.

"Thank you" she said sitting down. Lily went back to her seat. That had started out alright.

"So why did you come down here Arina?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort." She said sadly "My family is a big target so they thought I would be safer here with Dumbledore and all."

"Seems like everyone's on his hit list doesn't it?" James said. Just that summer his grandfather had been killed. No one except Sirius and Remus knew though. He didn't want to make Lily or anyone else worry.

"Sadly it does." Arina said. "My younger brother got sent off to Beuxbatons the poor thing. I was lucky enough to get here".

"What about your parents?" Abby asked. Arina shrugged. "They're still at home. They can take care of themselves better than we could and in Spain you cant trust anybody as I just found out!" 

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Oh just a lot of betrayal. My old boyfriend turned out to be a Death Eater. Nearly killed me!" she sad lightly. She looked at the rest of the table who looked horrified "I'm over it now though!"

"Oh. Well not to change the subject or anything" Remus said with a sigh "But look who's here". He nodded to the other side of the restaurant where none other than the evil clique of Hogwarts sat ordering. Lucius saw them looking at them and sneered at them. Then he saw Arina with him and his face twisted menacingly. Apparently he had been too late in trying to get her to go to his side.

"Not them again!" Arina muttered.

"You've all ready met them?" Sirius asked, "They move fast!"

"Yes and the first thing thy asked me was if I was a pure blood!" she replied looked almost insulted.

"Are you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes but that shouldn't matter!"

"It only matters to them" Abby told her as their waiter came over with their food. Arina ordered a glass of water and rolled her eyes.

"It just bothers me when people do that. Like pure bloods rule and Muggle borns are nothing. Especially at a time like this when everyone should be nice to each other".

"They should but some just don't understand. In fact most of their family are Dark Arts freaks." James said.

"I had my…what is the word? Suspicions?"

"Do they speak English in Spain?" Sirius asked. Arina looked at him in surprise.

"Sometimes but not always. That is why I sometimes struggle for the right word. Please excuse me when I do."

"Your pretty good for not having English as a first language" Sirius replied "Do you speak anything else?"

"I speak.. Spanish, English, and Japanese. Mermish too but not fluently" she said looking embarresed.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius exclaimed "I can barely speak English!"

Arina shrugged.

"I have been taught multiple languages since I was very, very, young. My father believes in knowing a lot of different languages".

"Does your father work for the ministry?" Remus asked. Arina shook her head.

"He is the head master at our school of magic. I cant tell you the name right now though."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because it is being hidden from Voldemort. I am not allowed to tell anyone about it."

"Not even us?"

"I'm afraid not."

"It's all right." Lily broke in "Are you going to be staying in Diagon Alley until Hogwarts starts up?"

"I have to. Ministry members are making sure I don't leave" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"That sucks" Remus said.

"We should meet up sometime" Lily said. Arina smiled.

"That would be so nice! I would love to…I think it would be rather dull if something didn't happen!"

"It's usually too dull around here believe me". Abby told her. They all nodded in agreement.

"I hope not. How long is it until school begins again?"

"Two weeks" James said shaking his head sadly "Where did our last summer go?"

"But it's our last year James. Just keep saying that" Lily told him. He only shrugged but a smile appeared on the corner of his mouth.

"How many people are in out year?" Arina asked.

"Something like…forty I think. Give or take a few." Abby replied.

"That is all? My this must be a small school!"

"Small?" Sirius repeated "Hogwarts is nothing but small! Just wait till you see this castle…"

"I did not meant the building I was only speaking of the amount of students!" Arina said "Sorry if I insulted you…?"

"But of course!" James broke in trying to break the tension with a French accent "Eet is our Hogwarts! Zee lovely and breathtaking Hogwarts! An vee must protect our school from all insults from evil exchange students!"

"Evil? Moi? How dare you!" Arina said back, "Have you ever met anyone from Beaxbatons?"

"The French school?" No, why?"

"They're awful! Snobby as anything! Sometimes you'll meet a nice one but for the most part they hold themselves above the rest. That's why I felt so bad for my brother, having to go there. Good thing he speaks French though…"

"We have our share of snobs" Abby said with a sidelong glance, a few tables over.

"Yes I know" Abby replied, "At first they tried to treat me all nice but when I told them to kiss my ass they got pretty hostile. Except for the girl, Narcissa I think it was"

"You told them to kiss you ass?" Sirius said, laughing. There was a glint in his eyes.

"They deserved it! I mean I hardly ever swear but when I do I don't like to hold back."  
  


"Really and the rumors were that you were a sweet quiet demure thing" James laughed.

"Who told you that?" she laughed, "I mean come on! On the last day of school last year I timed it so over a hundred dung bombs went off as our final dinner started. I had to wash all the dishes that night!" she laughed. Siruis snorted.

"You call that bad? Me and James, we turned all the girls hair purple one night!" he said looking smug.   
  


"You think your better than I am?" she laughed. By now the table had falled quiet and all eyes were on Sirius.

"I do" he said.

"But Sirius! You are looking at the greatest prankster your school will ever see! There is no one greater than I than getting the school into a tizzy"

"Care to make it a challenge?" Sirius broke in looking thrilled at the idea.

"Make what a challenge?"

"Who can get the school in a bigger up roar throughout the school year. Me or you."

"What about me?" James asked.

"Your Head Boy. Last thing you needed is to be kicked out of that position. I can't even imagine the howler your mother would send you. Do you accept Arina?"

"I do", she said staring him down. They shook hands and turned back to the table and were met with an array of astonished faces. They looked back at each other and grinned mischievously.

"Sirius" Lily said exasperated "Do you wish to graduate from Hogwarts? At all? In any way?"

"They wont kick me out! My grades are too good. Unlike some people…*cough* Peter*cough*"

"Leave Peter alone" Abby broke in "He's never been as talented as any of you".

"Who is Peter?" Arina asked.

"A kid who we became friends with" Sirius said "I wrote him four times this summer and I didn't get a single letter back!"

"Oh! I just remembered!" Remus said suddenly reaching into his pocket "Peter just sent me this!"

He pulled out a letter, folded and a bit torn.

"Its about time!" James said "Read it"

"Alright" Remus said "Dear Remus…"

How are you? I am well. I am still in Paris with Monique. She says hello. Have you gotten a letter from Hogwarts yet? Please tell everyone I'm sorry that I haven't written, I have been very busy. Tell everyone I said hello. Have you heard anything about the exchange student? I hope that rumour is true. Well Mother is calling me, I must go. Sorry for the shortness of this letter. See you soon!

Sincerely,

Peter

Remus closed the letter and looked up.

"He didn't even tell us what Monique looks like" Sirius said suddenly "Wow I thought the day he had a girlfriend he'd have it written in the sky".

"Didn't we all" James muttered, "Wish he would write to us"

"Don't we all" Sirius said looking annoyed. "Whatever…"

"Yeah" Lily said quickly. "Anyway…we should probably get going"

"Your right" Abby said standing up. They put their money together, left a tip and left. Outside of the restaurant they realized that it was all ready four thirty.

"My Dad said to meet him in front of Madame Malkin's at five" Abby told them.

"I should be going" Arina said "I need to write to my parents"

"I'll write to you" Lily said.

"Great. Lets get together alright?"

"I hope we do. See you later Arina"

"Good bye!" she called to them.

"Don't forget out agreement!" Sirius called after her. She waved a response and eventually disappeared. They all sat on a bench.

"You like her don't you?" James finally said to Sirius. He was sitting with his arm around Lily. He could tell she did.

"I like a lot of girls James".

"You really like her" Remus said.

"I do not".

"Yes you do. More than all of those girlfriends you've had over the years."

"Your imagining things. I wont deny she's not pretty, that would be a lie. She's gorgeous actually but I'm not going to ask her to marry me or anything".

"Do you ever plan on getting married Sirius?" Lily asked. That was one of the great mystery's Sirius held. He never talked about the future, only now.

"Do I look like the type to settle down Lily?" he asked leaning back. Somehow he had always avoided the subject.

"I don't know Sirius. You never let us know."

"I don't see myself as a one woman type of guy to tell the truth" he admitted "It fits you guy's but…I don't know."

"What's stopping you?" Abby asked. Sirius never talked like this.

"Nothing! Nothing stops me I just don't see myself that way married…children…a job that I go in every day to sit at a desk or something."

"What do you want?" James asked.

"To be an Auror, James, you know that. I don't know. Maybe someday I will marry…" he seemed to drift of then, thinking. Then he snapped back "It doesn't matter now anyway".

"You mother would like it" Remus put in with a grin. Sirius only shot him look and stared off again. They sat there like that until it was time to go. Just before they had to leave Lily took James aside.

"I missed you" she whispered. They were standing in the shadow of a tree. She ran her hand over his face.

"I missed you too" he said softly kissing her. "I'll see you before school starts again, I promise"

"Alright." She looked over and saw Abby standing with her father, Remus and Sirius " I have to go"

"Bye Lily" he said giving her another kiss. Although she wished she didn't have to, Lily pulled away slowly, gave James a hug and hand in hand they walked away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Authors Note: Did you like it? I hope so! Was this font too big? If it is please tell me, I'm not sure how it was going to come out online. *Please* review! I would really appreciate it. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Arina and Monique. Everything and everyone else belongs to J.K.Rowling. Oh and Pink Floyd belongs to themselves.


	4. The Return

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily sat by the Hogwarts Express looking for her friends. She hadn't seen a single one since Abby's parents had dropped them off. Abby was trying to get her cousins, new first years settled so Lily was left to find everyone else. She stood up to try and look over everyone's heads.

"Loose something Mudblood? I hope it was your admittance to Hogwarts," someone said from behind her. It was Lucius.

"Go away Lucius." Or burn in hell where you belong, she thought to herself as she sat back down.

"This is my territory. Don't forget it," he said walking around to face her his usual sneer plastered on his face.

"I don't see your name anywhere Lucius." She said standing up. It looked like Sirius was coming her way.

"You're going to wish you never even heard of Hogwarts someday" he called after her as she walked away. She noticed him brushing Narcissa's arm off of his "You'll see"

Lily chose to ignore that and continued walking towards Sirius.

"Hello Lily!" he called out to her "Did you get us a compartment yet?"

"I did," she told him as they exchanged hugs "Come on it's way down the end"

"Alright"

She and Sirius pushed their way through the crowd down to the very last compartment where she and Abby had already put their things.

"Have you seen anyone else?" she asked him once they were in. He shook his head.

"Not one. I don't even know if Peter is even in the country nevertheless here!"

"So you haven't heard from him I take it?"

"Not a word. The least he could do was just send a quick letter telling us he was still alive!"

"It does seem strange. Especially considering you all are pretty much his only friends."

"Well there's Monique now." Sirius said with an evil grin " I wonder what she looks like?"

"Probably a baker. You know so she can feed him his favourite pies and cookies," someone else said as they came in. It was James.

"James!" Lily cried out, "You're here!"

"I am." He said giving her a quick kiss. Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly and looked away. "Are we the only ones here?" he asked them.

" Lily said Abby's somewhere here. I don't really know where any one else is", Sirius said. "I take it you haven't heard from Peter…."

"No. Not for a least a month. Hope he brings a picture of that girlfriend of his though, cant wait to see what he could get!"

"James!" Lily exclaimed.

"Is that Remus?" Sirius said suddenly looking through the window.

"It is." James leaned out the door and called over the crowd "Oi! Remus! Over here!"

Remus saw them and pushed his way through the crowd. It seemed different to Lily than the past years. There always used to be a lot of hugging and 'I missed you's' but they had just seen each other a few weeks ago. Even so Lily was glad to be back.

"Hello Lily" Remus said to her as he climbed in "How are you?"

"Good thank you Remus."

"Where's Abby?"

"Coming. She had to go find her cousins somewhere to sit before she could join us."

"Oh…alright. Well anyway I have news."

"What?" Sirius asked quickly coming over to them, James following.

"Arina is already at Hogwarts."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Her father wanted to insure her safety or something."

"How did you know?"

"My father" Remus said simply, sitting down. Remus's father was head of Foreign Affairs at the Ministry.

"Good" Sirius said, the glint back in his eyes "Now I can show you what I've been working on all summer."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Just something that should make me reign as King of pranks at Hogwarts" he said patting his trunk. "It took me months but I did it."

"What is it Padfoot?" James asked trying to open the trunk. Sirius blocked him and grinned.

"You'll all find out when it happens."

Lily rolled her eyes. Where was Abby? It was almost time to go…

"Hello everyone" Abby called out stepping into the room. "Did you miss me?" She twirled around to give Remus a kiss; hugged James and Sirius then flopped down next to Lily.

"Hello Abby" Remus said sitting next to her "You know I once thought you were a quiet, shy girl".

"You thought wrong my darling…" she said with a laugh. "Actually I just saw one of the most amusing things I've ever seen"

"What?" James asked as he sat next to Lily.

"Lucius Malfoy slipped and fell flat on his pale face after he slipped on a cauldron cake in the hallway." She said laughing "And everyone saw."

Sirius snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. 

"Serves the git right. What was he saying to you anyway Lily?"

"The usual" she sighed "Honestly…"

"Just ignore him Lily." James said, "He's going to pay for it someday, I can guarantee that"

"I know. Do you think Peter is here?" she said trying to change the subject.

"I sure hope so," Remus said, "Because were leaving right now"

Just as he said it the train blew it's whistle and slowly they started to move. They picked up pace quickly and soon they were speeding by the countryside. Peter had better have been on the train or he would never get to Hogwarts.

"He's not here" Sirius mumbled "The prat! He's too busy snogging his little French girlfriend to go to school!"

"I'm sure there must be a reason" Abby said weakly "Maybe he's sitting with other people".

"Who else would he sit with?" Remus exclaimed, "Were pretty much his only friends".

"Oh well" Sirius shrugged "Doesn't matter to us"

"Aren't you worried at all?" Lily asked. Even though she could have cared less, she had a sliver of worry somewhere.

"He can take care of himself Lil" James said.

"Don't call me Lil!" she exclaimed. Every time she was called Lil she thought of her great Aunt Lillian (who she was named after) who called her that and pinched her cheek Every time she saw her. Lily shuddered and shook her head.

"I need a nick name"

"I gave you one!" Sirius exclaimed, "Remember? In our first year?"

"I'd rather not be called 'garden girl' if you don't mind" she said rolling her eyes.

"Take the Anagmius Potion" James said to her quietly making sure no one was walking by, "See what you come out as".

"James!" Abby exclaimed, "Don't tell her to do that! She's Head Girl now, she can't be caught doing illegal potions in school."

"I wish I could James but it's too dangerous…" But her mind was racing. She could do it – If someone else made the potion. She couldn't talk to James here though; she'd catch him later. 

"Peter?" Remus said suddenly. There was someone outside the door. They came into view and sure enough it was Peter.

"Hello everyone! It's sure been a while hasn't it?" he said. Peter had hardly changed a bit. He was still round and short with brown hair and brown eyes. Something besides his appearance had changed though, it was something about the way he carried himself now. It was proud in a strange way.

"Hello" Lily said to him. Something was different.

"How are you Lily?" 

"Good thank you. And how about you?"

"I'm great"

"Her Peter" Sirius said giving him a big pat on the back "Have any pictures of that girl of yours?"

"I do," he said opening up his trunk and fishing around in it. He pulled out a stack of pictures and began flipping through them.

"This is us at the Eiffel Tower. And on the Left Bank, at dinner, in some store, on the beach…"

Lily grabbed a picture and hardly contained her gasp. Instead of the larger, Peter like girl they had expected, there stood a thin, sophisticated looking girl. Could he be making it up? No, she looked like she was having a great time with him. She noticed James's mouth drop slightly at the picture of Monique in a bikini. She gave him a good jab in the ribs and it shut quickly.

"Peter!" Sirius exclaimed, "You did pretty well!"

"Thank you Sirius. It was an interesting summer…"

He went on telling about France but Lily wasn't listening. She had been there before. They all sat and talked about what had gone on. 

"So what's going on with this exchange student thing?" Peter asked.

"We met her" Remus said "Her name is Arina, she's seventeen and from Spain. She enjoys, bull fights, checkers, pranks, the beach and hanging out with her friends. Her father is the head master for the school in France, her mother owns a robe shop and she had a younger brother and an older sister." He recited with a grin.

"How did you know that?" Abby asked.

"I found her file on my dad's desk. It just happened to fall open and my eyes just happened to read the first page"

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed, "Isn't that confidential?"

He shrugged 

"I'm not going to tell anyone besides you guys. I've read them before."

"Anyone want anything to eat?" The lunch witch asked, poking her head through the door. They went out into the hallway, paid for their food and came back in.

" I wonder who's going to be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Abby wondered out loud "Someone said it was going to be Arthur Weasley but that…I don't know it didn't sound right."

"It could be" Peter said, "Seems they'll hire anyone these days even Muggle lovers."

"Peter!" James almost yelled. He looked at him disgusted. They all did.

"What?"

"Don't call him that!"

"What? Muggle lover? Well he is…" Peter mumbled.

"Arthur is a very nice guy" Abby said, "Don't you ever forget the time you were a fourth year and he was a seventh year and you gave yourself the Leg Locker curse. It took him an hour and a half to get you out of that because you put some protection spell on it".

"I didn't mean to!" Peter exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink.

"That's beside the point" Lily said angrily. Her entire family, with the exception of her were muggle and she never allowed anyone to speak bad about them without her saying anything.

"I'm sorry ok?" Peter said angrily as though it was their fault. Then he seemed to calm down "Sorry Lily. I didn't really mean it. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," she said quietly, her own hot temper cooling. She knew Peter came from a family of pure blood witches and wizards and his mother in particular was pretty cold to muggle borns. She had never said anything mean to Lily but she never treated her as she did everyone else in their group.

There was moment of silence where no one seemed to know what to say. Finally Remus spoke.

"So Peter, are you still seeing Monique?"

Lily sighed. The train couldn't get to Hogwarts fast enough.

*************

Once everyone was in the Great Hall they could begin. Just as the annual sorting began Lily noticed someone new at the high table.

"Look" she whispered to James "It really is Arthur"

James nodded with a grin. Even though Arthur had graduated last year he was a friend to all of them. He was usually called a 'Muggle lover' because of his fascination with Muggle electronics but they could always look past it.

"I hope Peter doesn't say anything" Abby whispered from her other side. Lily didn't say anything back at that point because Dumbledore had started talking again.

" This year we have been honoured enough to have an exchange student from Spain. Please welcome…Arina Katyrina Jesinta Molienta!"

A large, loud round of applause roared through the Great Hall as Arina stepped out. She went over to where the sorting hat was and put it on. They waited for a few minute's before it shouted…

"GRYFFINDOR"

An roar went through the room then as Arina stepped down and went to her new friends at the table.

"Hi everyone!" she said nervously "Is there anywhere for me to sit?"

Instantly another chair and place appeared, right next to Sirius.

"This should be interesting" Lily muttered as Arina sat down.

No one heard her though because at that moment all the food had appeared. From one end to the other there was all the food they could imagine was in front of them. Needless to say there wasn't very much talking for a while.

Once they had gotten through desert Dumbledore dismissed them all to their dormitories. Lily, Abby and Arina said goodnight to their friends and went up to their room they shared with three other girls, Erin and Katrina.

"Where's Audrey?" Lily asked. The Abby, Erin and Katrina exchanged glances.

"Do you really want to know?" Erin asked. Lily nodded and Erin sighed.

"She was caught as a Death Eater over the summer" Katrina said "She's going to be in Azakaban for a very long time."

"Audrey?" Lily repeated. Audrey couldn't have been…she was so nice, sweet and quiet.

"Her whole family" Erin added.

Lily shook her head and climbed into bed. After they all said goodnight Lily fell asleep quickly. She had hardly slept last night out of nervousness. Instead of sleeping soundly though, the unexpected happened.

Suddenly, just a few hours later, Lily's eyes flew open at the sound of a scream. All the other girls sat up.

"What was that?" Abby whispered. The room had fallen silent.

"You heard it too?" Arina asked.

"So did I" Erin whispered. Katrina didn't say anything but they could see her awake in the dark.

"It was probably some first year having a nightmare" Lily assured them.

"That scream sounded familiar," Abby said shaking her head. "It was too deep to be a first year. Come on"

Before she could move there was another yell coming from upstairs, the last room in the tower. The room where James, Remus, Peter, Sirius and Matthew slept. Immediately both Lily and Abby jumped up and ran out, the others following.

"That's Remus, I know it is." Abby said as they ran up the narrow stone staircase. Stopping at their door. She took in a breath, opened it and went in. They all looked up suddenly from where they were standing or sitting. Remus was on the floor amidst a pile of blankets and pillows, blood trickling down his cheek from a cut under his eye. In his hand he held a piece of parchment.

"Remus!" Abby cried going over to him "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Look" he said pushing the paper towards her. Katrina, Arina and Erin came in behind them, gasping. Abby scanned the paper looking horrified. 

"Go get…someone, anyone" she managed to get out. Erin ran, Arina following quickly.Katrina went over to Matthew who was sitting on his bed. Lily looked around. Where was James?

"He went to get McGonagall" someone said from behind her. She swirled around and saw Sirius standing there looking scared. It was the first time Lily had ever seen him look like that.

"What happened?" she asked him. Sirius shrugged a bit and leaned against the wall.

"We were all asleep when I heard something like someone being strangled. Remus was being lifted from his bed into the air. He was trying to fight it but it was too powerful. When he fell a note landed with him."

"What did it say?"

"Just read it. I don't want to say," he said shuddering. Lily went to Abby and got the note. Her eyes opened wide as she read:

Remus,

We warned you to stay away. Now you must pay. You will pay dearly. First you're family, then your friends and finally what you love most – you know what were talking about. You are a werewolf, you don't deserve to be in a place like Hogwarts. Were going to make sure you don't stay long. Watch you're back.

It wasn't signed. Lily passed it over to Sirius slowly.

"It can't be true though…what does it mean, they warned him?" she asked trying to make sense of it.

"He got some threat over the summer. He thought it was just some one kidding and he ignored it…" . He shook his head "There is some sick person out there".

"How could anyone do it though? Hogwarts is protected from things like this" Lily asked.

Before Sirius could answer though, James burst in followed by Professor McGonagall, their young Transfiguration teacher and head of their house. She went immediately to Remus not even noticing the girls standing around. Arina and Erin came back with Madame Pomfrey then too, with Dumbledore right behind them. Only then did anyone realize there were girls in the boys dorms.

Arina looked like she was going to cry. It was probably like being home for her…this wasn't an escape; it was just running from it. From him. 

"Girls, to you're rooms. Boys sit in your beds" McGongall called out "Now!"

Lily didn't even get to say a word to James then as Abby had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of there. Tears were dried up on her face.

"What are we going to do?" she asked weakly "That had to be Voldemort, it just had to!"

"How could he get in though?" Lily asked as they went downstairs.

"He's Voldemort Lily! A few little spells can't stop him!" she cried putting her head in her hands. She opened the door to heir room and threw herself onto her bed.

"Were all going to be dead Lily. Dead."

"Don't say that Abby" Lily said desperately. Voldemort had killed her parents; there was no way she would allow herself to be taken too.

"What else am I supposed to think?"

Lily didn't reply. She only fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"Welcome back" she mumbled as she fell off to sleep again.

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long! School and everything gets harder and harder everyday!But I'm really trying to get these up, I really am. I have 2 ?'s for ya'll. Please answer them, it would help a lot!

  1. I recently found out Lily's last name is Evans. I used Boron. Should I change it?
  2. How many of you want a Sirius/Arina thing going on? I kinda like it…

Well that's all for today! Just answer those ?'s in a review…please??? See ya!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Arina and Monique. Every other noun belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling. 


	5. The Aftermath

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Dear Madre y Padre,

He's here too. Voldemort I mean. Last night one of mi new amigo was attacked in his

sleep. It probably wasn't Voldemort himself but it was someone involved with el. Yo want to come home to our nice safe casa. Now. Its no safer here than in Espana. Can I please leave? I know your probably going to say no but I'm begging you: please?

Love,

Arina

She sighed as she attached her letter to her owl. She knew she would never be allowed back home but she wanted to so badly she would have done anything. If she ran, there was no where to hide… 

As she was walking back to the Great Hall where lunch was (she had snuck out) she thought of Sirius. He had probably been the most shaken last night from the expression on his face and the way he had acted. Some how she knew their silly little competition would fall onto the back burner if things like last night kept happening. It wouldn't be a time for things like that. She wished it wasn't that way.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she fell back, hit being hit by something. She looked up and saw none less than Sirius sitting next to her on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. What a klutz she was… 

"Yeah I'm fine…Oh its you!" he said helping her up, "I thought it was just some other klutz walking in the halls."

"Very funny" she muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked giving her a surprise look, "Sneaking out of lunch your first day here…I'm so surprised!"

"So are you!" she exclaimed.

"But that's what I'm known for he said as they started walking back, "What were you doing up there?"

"Sending a letter"

"To who?"

"My parents if you must know" she replied.

"About last night?" he asked, his voice suddenly less kidding.

"Yes." She said quietly, "And I would appreciate you not making fun of me".

"I never joke when it comes to Voldemort," he said solemnly, patting her on the back slightly.

" Good. It's not something I take lightly"

"I don't either," he said quietly. Suddenly he spoke again, "He killed my father you know"

"He did?" Arina asked sympathetically, "I'm so sorry Sirius"

He shrugged slightly. He never seemed to know how to answer things like that.

"It's part of life I guess," he said. He was regretting telling her now, "And could you not mention it to anyone? I don't need peoples sympathy"

"Of course not" she said as they arrived downstairs in front of the Great Hall.

"You all right?" he asked her before they stepped in. She nodded and he opened the doors back to a world of happier things.

***

Dumbledore stared out his window tiredly. All of the night had been spent searching for something, anything that could have helped them figure out who had snuck in. No one found a thing. Now it was the afternoon and classes were in full swing. He had already asked Minerva to inform the school about what had happened. He just wanted to sleep.

Something was keeping him awake though, something he couldn't explain. Maybe it was the way Peter's eyes flashed a strange message last night. Something Dumbledore didn't think the boy was capable of. Cruelty, vengeance, a strange hatred for the people in the room. Everything that seemed just the opposite of quiet timid Peter. And the situation seemed so strange…could he have attacked his friend?

Dumbledore brushed the thought away but didn't erase it from his mind. Anything was possible; he had learned that the hard way. He subconsciously became alert for anything that the boy did, anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Even if he told Peters roommates, it wouldn't do any good. They all had a strong bond of trust especially the four, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus.

Remus. The boy had always been a mystery. Sometimes he would never stop talking, other times he seemed pulled back from everyone, stuck in his own little world. As a werewolf he was supposedly the lowest of the low, something that deserved nothing. Maybe that was the cause for the attack. He was such a kind; sweet boy Dumbledore couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him. Then again no one knew why some people did the things they do.

He sighed and got up out of his chair. Even though it had been a long night, he had much to do. Sleeping wouldn't help anything…

*** 

From the second Lily woke up she could remember what happened the night before. She had, had nightmares about it and stayed up for a while trying to get back to sleep. Now it was the afternoon and she was starting to… fall…asleep.

She rested her head down on the table in the Common Room where she had been doing her homework with a few other students, and closed her eyes. Sleep…ahhh.

"Lily?" someone asked. She squeezed her eyes tight hoping they would go away, "Are you ok?"

"Fine" she muttered, "Who is that?"

"James"

"James?" she asked quickly opening her eyes, "What's wrong? Am I late or something?"

"No…I just came in and saw you like that. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just resting for a second." She said pulling out a chair for him to sit in, "What are you doing here?"

"I…came looking for you" he said, almost shyly, "I didn't get to talk to you about what happened to Remus last night"

"Oh can we just forget about it James? Please? I don't feel like talking right now, I'm just so tired" she said weakly wanting nothing for than to lay down her head.

"Lily…This very creepy, what happened. Are you sure your alright?"

"As long as Remus is I am" she said firmly, ignoring the voice in her head that kept screaming 'Voldemort!'

"Ok then, as long as you are". He stared at her for a quick second, "Do you want me to tell your next teacher you wont be in class? You look exhausted"

"I am" she admitted, "I'm going though, I can't miss class"

"Your crazy"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are," he kidded helping her up. She smiled at him and grabbed her books. They walked out together.

*** 

"Professor" someone said as they opened the door slowly. It was a former student who worked for the school, "Professor McGongall I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore needs to see Remus Lupin in his office. Now."

"It's alright", she said, "Go ahead Remus"

He stood up feeling the entire classes eyes on him as he walked out the door, following the boy down the hall to a stone gargoyle.

"Butter beer," he muttered and the gargoyle jumped aside revealing a set of stone stairs. The boy descended upon them trying to look important. Rolling his eyes, Remus followed. They walked up the stairs until they had to stop at a wooden door. It creaked opened as they stood in front of it and inside the room sat Dumbledore and a few men Remus recognized from the Ministry.

"Hello Remus" Dumbledore motioning him forward. The boy turned and left the room, the door shutting behind him. Remus stepped forward wondering what was going on.

"Hello Remus" one said stepping forward, "My name is Zack Undersuole. We were just wondering if you could give us some information about what happened last night."

"Are you Aurors?"

"Some" he said, "But we all work with the Ministry"

"Alright" Remus. A seat floated over to him and the second he sat, the questions started.

"Did you get a good look at the attacker?" one asked, swooping down into Remus's face.

"No, they were in black"

"So there was more than one?" Zack asked writing things down furiously.

"No…what are you talking about?"

"You said 'they' meaning more than one. Correct?"

"No, there was only one!" Remus exclaimed.

"Tell us exactly what happened" another man asked him.

"I was asleep when I was brought up into the air and thrown to the ground. The person hit me with a bunch of spells and they left a note"

"Do you still have the note?"

"I have it gentlemen" Dumbledore broke in reaching into a desk drawer, pulling out the piece of parchment. They all read it silently looking serious and grave.

"We should go have this checked out," Zack said tucking it into his pocket. Without a word, he was gone. One by one the other men around him left silently.

"I thought you couldn't dissaperate in here!" Remus exclaimed.

"I gave him special permission," Dumbledore explained. "Remus…we need to know. Was there anything, anything at all that you think could help us figure out what happened? Did anyone act strangely last night?"

"Professor" Remus started.

"I know you don't want to blame one of you're roommates" Dumbledore broke in quietly, "And I wont say anything to them about what you tell me unless I get good solid evidence. I promise."

Remus fell silent looking at Dumbledore. He thought about the way Peter had been quiet and had ignored him half the night. He thought about the way the handwriting looked vaguely familiar and how short his last note had been. He thought about the way he had hardly written over the summer and the change in his attitude. The way he had treated Muggle borns the day before had been disgusting and something seemed different. But it was Peter; he wouldn't do anything to him, his best friend.

"No there's nothing." He finally told Dumbledore. He peered at Remus over his glasses, looking sceptical.

"Are you sure?"

"I am"

"Alright then…you may go back to class", he said with a sigh. Remus stood up slowly. Just as he got to the door Dumbledore spoke again.

"If you ever see anything though, please tell me".

"I will" Remus replied, closing the door behind him as he left. He went down the stairs wanting to run back and tell him everything. He didn't though, friends don't rat out other friends. When he got back into the hallways he peered into a classroom and saw it was almost time for lunch so instead of going back to class he went straight to the Great Hall.

He sat alone for a few minuets until the Hall began to fill up. When James sat down next to him he slipped him a small note.

-Moony

Tomorrow. Twelve. The right spot. 

-Prongs

He knew what it meant. They were all going to meet tomorrow under the Whomping Willow.

"Lily" James mouthed to him. Remus's eyes opened wide. 

"She is?" he mouthed back. He nodded and they went back to their lunch not wanting to bring attention to themselves. Lily was going to go through with it? Remus eyes her a few seats down. He couldn't believe it. She had always been such a stickler for the rules and this was breaking tons of them. It would be easier this way though…

"Abby?" he asked James out of the side of his mouth. He thought about it for a second then shook his head. Abby knew about Remus being a werewolf and the rest of them taking the Amagnius Potion but there was no point in having her do it. Remus didn't think she was really up to it either. As strong as she pretended to be Abby was really very weak especially when it came to things like this. The possibilities of her getting hurt were endless. He winced when he remembered the time she had tried a hair straitening charm….ouch.

Remus nodded and went back. Arina took a seat across from him and started in on her salad.

"What's with the lunch veggie girl?" Sirius asked looking at it, horrified at the fruits and vegetables she had piled onto her plate.

"I'm a vegetarian," she told him defensively; "I don't like eating other living things".

"Your crazy that's all" he said. He picked up his hamburger and opened it up like it had a mouth, "Eat me Arina, eat me!" he said in a high squeaky voice. She laughed and shook her head.

"Don't tempt me. I love hamburgers more than anything…I just started to feel guilty."

"Yeah well…sucks to be a cow I guess" Sirius said with a shrug as he took a huge bite out of his burger. She shook her head and took a bite out of her peach.

"How do you like it here?" Abby asked her. Arina shrugged.

"It's nice I guess. People keep staring at my ears though…do you think I should take them out?" she asked. She brushed back her hair to reveal her long silver studded ears. Abby shook her head.

"Let them get used to it."

"Alright"

Lily James and Remus went down to Potions before everyone else. It was the one class they unfortunately had with Slytherin. Lucius and Narcissa were already there sitting in the back, looking like snakes circling their prey.  
  


"Hello there wolfie" he said to Remus, as they got closer. James turned around, relieved to see that Arina wasn't there yet. There wasn't any point in her knowing about him yet.

"Shut up Lucius" Remus muttered taking a seat on the other side of the room. Lucius walked over to them, his grey eyes glittering like puddles in the sun. Narcissa got up behind him, not saying a word. Lucius walked around them slowly. Lily backed away from them, not knowing what to do. Lucius scared her more than anyone in the school. She didn't know why exactly but here was something about him that made her want to run away from him. Someone else walked into the room. Severus Snape.

Lily put her head in her hands and sighed, turning away from the group. James put an arm around her and glared at Severus. The ugly grease ball had had a crush on Lily since the second he saw her and had made that plain and clear. Lily had also made it clear she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him but that hadn't stopped him. In fact a challenge seemed to make him want her more.

He joined Lucius and the two of them stood staring at Remus who glared back.

"Filth" Lucius muttered before turning away. Without warning James walked over to him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Don't you ever say that again" he whispered in his ear"Or I swear that you will regret it."

Lucius replied by twisting out of James hold and shoving him back into a desks, brushing away Narcissa's hand on his arm.

"I'll say what I want you Muggle lover. It's too late for you. Your going to end up like your grandfather and the rest of your family will. Dead."

By now a small crowd had gathered in the doorway to the classroom. Sirius came over quickly with Abby and Arina behind.

"What happened?" he asked James who only shook his head and sat down next to Lily. Abby grabbed the seat next to Remus leaving Arina alone and nervous looking.

" Hey, what are you waiting for?" Sirius called to her pointing to the empty seat next to him, "You want me to make you an invitation?"

She smiled slightly and sat next to him.

"You don't have to do this you know" she said quietly, "I'm sure there are a lot more people you'd rather sit next to."

"Who? Like Peter?" he asked looking horrified, "No thanks. And I wanted to" he added softly, "Besides this is the best class for pranks. Wait 'til you see the teacher!"

As if on cue a tall lanky man walked in fumbling with a pile of papers in his hands and struggling to hold his glasses up. Sirius snorted behind his hand and looked knowingly at Arina who only raised her eyebrows. He managed to get everything onto the desk without falling; he straightened his robes and looked at them as if he were surprised to see them there.

"Hello everyone! My name is Professor Lilingham for those of you who don't know he" he said looking at Arina, " And today I will explain what we will be covering in Potions. No need to take notes, just listen."

Sirius put up a book and rested his head on the desk.

"Won't he noticed?" Arina whispered.

"Arina I slept through about two weeks last year and I still got an "A" on my exams. Don't worry about it."

She shrugged and leaned down; listening as he went on about the fun they would have dipping carrots into a potion that could make them rabbits…

***

The next day, Lily waited nervously in the common room waiting for it to clear out. It was already eight and there were still hordes of people sitting around doing homework.

"Don't worry" James promised her, "They'll go soon. And if they don't I have a plan."

Sure enough then it was ten thirty James stood up on a table and whistled- loudly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Attention please. There has been a new curfew issued upon the school. Everyone must be in his or her rooms by eleven, which you should do anyway because if you don't you're tired in the morning, but now it is official. So in a half an hour I expect to see you all gone. Thank you!"

He said cheerful ignoring the groans that passed through the room.

"See? I told you everything would be fine" he whispered to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Nice way to abuse your power".

James shrugged.

"Whatever. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"I think so…it can't hurt me can it?" she asked.

"We made it" James said. He knew that wouldn't help much, "Lily…baby…I couldn't let anything happen to you. I promise ok?"

"I know," she said kissing him gently. "Were just starting tonight right?"

"Right"

"Ok then…I'll be fine"

"I know you will" he said, putting his arm around her. So at eleven that night all the stragglers went up to bed leaving only Lily, James and Sirius.

"Where's Peter?" James asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Dunno. Haven't seen him since dinner. Wait no I think he went up to the room… to write to Monique," he said raising his eyebrows.

"So he's not coming?" Lily asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Is Moony?" he asked.

"Of course" James replied. They waited around until eleven thirty when Remus came down holding James invisibility cloak. Sirius and Remus threw it over themselves and Lily while James remained on the outside.

"Sure we cant fit a fourth?" Lily asked nervously.

"Don't worry" James whispered, "I'll just say I had to talk to Dumbledore"

"At this time of night?"

"Just let me handle it"

"Fine" she muttered. So they crept along the hallways carefully until the got outside. Sirius transformed into a dog and raced alone down to the Whomping Willow where he waited. James went next leaving Remus and Lily wearing the invisibility cloak to run as fast as they could. If Hagrid saw them they would be dead. When they got down there James and Sirius were in human form and the tree had stopped fighting.

"Hurry" James whispered, as they got closer. They ran through the still branches and went through the hole. Lily went in, scared and unsure of what to do. This was the one place she hadn't been to in the school, the most secret one. It was dark and creepy under ground and Lily stayed close to James as they walked down.

"Alright" he said as they came to some chairs in the middle of the alley. "Here we are. Have a seat."

They all sat, Lily the only nervous one. James heaved a book out of the corner. She gasped when she saw it. 

"Is that from the restricted section?" she asked. James nodded and set it down, flipping through the pages.

"Do you think they'd just set it out for anyone to look at Lily?" Sirius asked. She glared at him and watched James as he brought out a large cauldron and a bunch of ingredients. He seemed to be the only one who really knew what he was doing. When everything was done he turned back to them and looked at Lily.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded. He turned back and handed each of them ingredients telling them what to do with it. Lily looked disgusted at the jellyfish tentacles she was supposed to slice. With a sigh she picked up a knife and began. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought…

***

A.N.- Ok, ok I know it's been WAY too long and I don't even know how to apologize at this point, but over the past few months I lost a bunch of people who were close to me, school was hard and I was REALLY busy. But now I'm out of school for a precious 2 months and I should hopefully finish this series by then. So anyway I have 1 question for you guys- 

  1. What animal should Lily be?

    1. A bird (type?)
    2. A cat
    3. Other (PLEASE specify)

The animal itself (as of now) has no real significance to the story. Please help me though!!! Thanks!

I also want to add that Arina is not supposed to be me in anyway at all. I invented her and believe me she's not a Mary Sue…*shudders*. And I was going to do her entire letter in Spanish but I'm just not that good at it…and a lot of people wouldn't know how to read it so…I chose not to!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Arina and Monique. Every other noun belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling.


End file.
